


I'll rather stay

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [56]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 44, M/M, caring!Yuta, non!au, sick!Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong is sick, so Yuta wants to stay home with him. Taeyong feels bad about it.





	I'll rather stay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm updating now, because I have program later today. (Even though I wish I didn't need to go)
> 
> Day 56 - Have fun.

Taeyong was sick. But for more than a week now. Sure, it was probably understandable, since in the past week he had been dancing and performing with fever and sore throat, not resting no matter how many times Yuta asked him to go back to bed or take the day off. 

But today. Today finally they had a day off and he could finally rest. They had originally planned to go out with the guys but probably nobody would blame him if he decided to stay in instead. 

He was curled up under the blankets, drifting in and out of sleep. It was warm there, and it was calm. Everything he needed. 

There was a soft knock on the door so Taeyong pushed his head out of the blankets, looking up. He didn't reply, but it wasn't needed as the door opened without permission and Yuta pushed his head in. 

"Taeyong, are you awake?" The asked, bringing in a plate of something that looked like hot soup. Taeyong's stomach churned. He couldn't decide if it was because of the sickness or because he was hungry. 

He nodded slowly and sat up to take the soup. He knew that he needed to eat if he wanted to take medicine. Yuta gave him a smile as he placed it on his lap.  
"The others will be going in a few minutes, so it will be just you and I today" Yuta said as he sat down next to Taeyong and pressed his lips against his forehead. It was way too hot for his liking. 

Taeyong almost poured the soul all over himself as he turned towards Yuta.  
"No! You don't need to stay" he said in a raspy voice, barely audible from the soreness of his throat. Yuta couldn't stay behind because of him, he was so excited to finally go out. 

"Tae..." Yuta's eyes widened from the vehement reaction. He didn't see this coming. He thought Taeyong will be happy that he'll stay. 

"No! You go. Have fun. I'll be here when you come back" he said. Yuta just blinked. 

Then his lips eventually pulled into a loving smile as he once again leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
"Don't worry. I'll much rather stay here with you and take care of you than go out. We'll go out next time, together" he said. 

Taeyong just turned his face towards his bowl, hoping that the steam will hide the blush on his face.


End file.
